phantomrequiem_for_the_phantomfandomcom-20200215-history
Eren (Ein)
One day you'll feel like me. You'll understand when you start killing people' '' Eren 2: Training '''Elen (Ein) is an assassin with such skill she was given the codename "Phantom", a designation given only to the best killer in Inferno. She was found by Scythe Master and was his first test subject to be given his assassin-processing treatment. She has no memories of her past and is incredibly apathetic. When she escapes to Japan, she changes her name to Eren and claims to be Reiji's twin sister. A long and rigorous investigation by Eren and Reiji traces her history back to Ulan Bator, Mongolia, and though the trail manages to stop there, Eren is able to find some peace in the area. Appearance Eren has short cropped brown hair (green in some views). She also has grey eyes, which go blue when she is in 'Phantom mode'. She is generally very skinny, and some what middle height. Further on in the anime she has 3 scars on her body. One above left breast, one on her thigh and one on her back. They are all from gunshot wounds. During the first Arc of the series Eren tends to wear her yellow shirt and a short skirt with pumps. Whenever she was on a mission, she would usually wear her Phantom mask. Her mask is decorated with red tears, to symbolise her crying blood. This is what she wears when Reiji first met her. Later on she wears a black jumpsuit and varied mask designs through most of the second Arc. However, in the third Arc she wears a school uniform, as shown below. This uniform is the one that represents her class. Personality Eren can be quite harsh towards others. She is an especially good actress when she is on a mission. When she is with Reiji she can be kind towards him, especially later on in the series. However, at the start of the series, she is cold and harsh. She does this when she is training him to become Zwei. As the series progresses, her personality changes a lot towards the different characters. She is extremely loyal to Scythe Master, her boss. She always looked up to him, and vows to do anything he commands. She hardly ever shows true sadness, happiness or compassion. History Nobody knows what Elen's real name is. She was brought up in an orphanage from a young age. When her and Reiji went searching for her past, the woman who worked there said: 'She was a beautiful baby. She looked very much like the young lady who is with you today'. She also claimed that Scythe Master wanted to 'foster' a child. He saw Eren and took her back to the USA to train as Phantom. She was brainwashed, so he had no memories of her past. She became Scythe Master's personal Assassin, and started working for Inferno. A few years after working for Inferno, she started training the second generation Phantom, Reiji Azuma (Zwei) . From then on they both worked for Inferno together. When her and Zwei talked about their pasts, she could only remember one thing, green fields, blue skies and white clouds. She changed her loyalties throughout the series, from Inferno to Scythe Master, then back to Inferno then to Reiji. She had been badly hurt a few times in the series. One includes the time when Lizzie shot her at her thigh, and Reiji looked after her. Inferno believe Scythe Master and Phantom have betrayed them, so she goes on the run, along with Reiji who leaves Inferno. In the third Arc, she travels to Japan with Reiji to try and live out a normal life. That is until she and Reiji are both discovered and have to go back to their lives of being Phantoms. In the end, Reiji and Eren win the fight with Inferno, wh ich ends in Eren killing Scythe Master and his Zahlenschwestern. Reiji promised Eren they would find Eren's past. They both end up in Mongolia, at the area were Eren was born. Whilst they are in Mongolia, a horse and cart drives past the two of them, and from somewhere, a gun goes of and shoots Reiji, supposedly killing him. It is not known whether Eren knew that Reiji was assassinated, but at the end of the final episode, it shows her lying in the field completely still. One of the flowers surrrounding her has had a petal taken of off it. This may suggest Eren killed herself using the poisonous flowers. Category:Image Gallery